


You took a Polaroid of us...

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff I wrote based on one of my favorite pieces of fan art! Since it is June '16, I thought I should celebrate it somehow. Thank you to <a href="http://mitsouparker.tumblr.com/">mitsouparker</a> for letting me do this! I ❤ you!</p>
<p>Fan art can be found <a href="http://mitsouparker.tumblr.com/post/133656856511/i-choose-you-i-say-simon-snow-i-choose-you">here</a>!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You took a Polaroid of us...

The polaroid camera was Simon's idea. He said it would be a cool way to document their day to day life. Penelope was pretty sure it was just to piss them off. 

Simon would carry the thing around the flat with him, constantly snapping shots of the most ridiculous things and taping them up in random places. On the door to Penelope's bedroom there was one of Baz and Penelope making pancakes - flour palm prints all over Baz’s shirt from where she was pushing him out of the way of the stove. On the mirror in the bathroom, there were a few - Baz passed out on the couch in the sitting room, an awkward close-up of Penelope without her glasses on and a hand half raised as if to shove the camera out of her face, a selfie Simon took of himself with his tongue out after she and Baz complained about _him_ never being the subject of any of the photos. There were some scattered across the coffee table, taped up on random walls, stuck to the fridge. Simon was really getting out of control. 

So, Penelope took it upon herself to hide the camera. Simon had fallen asleep on the couch watching some baking show, the camera resting on the floor next to him. It only made sense for her to snatch it up. Now was her moment.

He didn't notice immediately either. When he woke up, he went straight into the kitchen to make a strong cup of tea - Simon was always vaguely disoriented after a nap, not quite sure of the time, the exhaustion sticking to him for an hour or two. When he returned to the room, Baz had taken over one of the couch cushions. Simon put his cup down on the coffee table, pushing some of the polaroids out of the way so as not to ruin them, and wedged himself in between Baz and the back cushion.

“Snow,” Baz said soft and teasing, “you realize there's plenty more couch for you? You can have a whole cushion to yourself right here.” He patted the cushion next to him.

Simon hummed and rested his chin against Baz’s shoulder. “I'm good right here.” He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Baz’s waist.

Penelope's hand tightened on the camera. If there ever _was_ a time to use it, this seemed to be it. It didn't matter that Simon would immediately realize she had taken it and demand for it back. It would probably be worth it.

Just as she was lifting the camera up to snap the shot, Baz shifted to the side and turned his head to press a kiss against Simon's lips.

Somehow neither boy heard the click right before the camera spit the picture out of the front. Penelope immediately got up and ran into her room, shoving the camera in her desk drawer and grabbing a sharpie off the top. She scrawled a quick, straightforward caption at the bottom and put a piece of tape on the back.

When she returned to the sitting room, Baz and Simon kept their attention at the TV where they had begun a Merlin marathon. 

“Hey, Si, do you still have my Spice Girls CD in your room?” Penelope asked, holding the picture close to her thigh and willing the boys to keep their gazes trained on the TV.

“I don't know, Penny, you can go check though if you want.”

She muttered a quick thanks and disappeared behind Simon's door. Once inside, she taped the picture in the center of Simon's headboard and then left the room.

“That was quick, did you find it?” Simon asked as she sat back in the love seat.

“Oh. No. I just remembered you gave it back to me last week. I think it's in my car.”

Simon looked over at her, confused, but she kept her head set resolutely at the screen as if she found Colin Morgan's face to be the most interesting thing she had ever seen - which in all honesty was not the slightest bit hard.

They continued their Merlin marathon - only breaking to eat dinner - until Simon started nodding off again. Penelope was pretty tired herself, so they all went to bed.

The next morning, Baz found her in the kitchen first. He came over and pressed a quick kiss against her cheek with an added, “Thanks, Bunce.”

She was sure she wasn't the only one who flushed a bit at Baz’s unusual display of affection towards her. 

When Simon joined them, his thanks was with a smacking kiss and a grand, “Oh, Penelope that picture was perfect! I knew that Polaroid camera was a good idea!”

And Penelope couldn't deny that maybe, just maybe, the Polaroid camera wasn't the worst idea Simon had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood xoxo  
> Or, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://magicathstewart.tumblr.com/) ❤


End file.
